Lost and Alone
by Animagious-White-Tiger
Summary: RiddickOC When trust has always been an issue for the two, and fighting is all that either has ever known, what will happen when one must trust another with their life, and an old story comes into play?
1. Finding Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pitch Black, or CoR, if I did, Riddick would have gotten some in both movies, and Kyra wouldn't have died. I hope you all like this new fanfic of mine, it just popped into my head one day, so I gave it a chance. Plaese R&R? Enjoy.**

Raised by only her father, Tori was taught at a very young age that she would have to defend herself, because no one else would.

Her mother died soon after she was born, and Tori was always told the story as a child. Her mother was a merc, but she wasn't just about the money, she was more about getting the scum of the universe out of the general public. While on the job, she was killed by one of the bounties who decided that he needed to put up one last fight before he was take in. he came in behind her, and murdered her.

After years of hearing this story, Tori lost all trust for anyone, and she hated both convicts and mercs. Convicts for killing her mother, mercs for not protecting her mother.

The anger never really had a face, so she was constantly lashing out at everyone. Fearing that she would either one day hurt herself or someone else by accident, he started to enroll her in fighting classes of every type so she would have a positive outlet for her emotions and energy.

After she became a teenager, she started attending the underground fighting rings, at first just to watch and learn moves that had never been taught to her, and later as a competitor. She wasn't the best right away, but once she gained her "footing" in the ring, she couldn't be stopped. Eventually, she was, as they called it, the leader of the ring, and her reputation became well known.

But, in this circuit, fame isn't everything. once her fame spread far enough, there were plenty of people ready and willing to fight her, just for the chance to regain their fame. She was able to defeat them all, until the last one.

This man moved like the wind, and his hits felt like they were thrown by a level 5 tornado. He had Tori to the ground within a matter of minutes, bleeding from the mouth.

As per her agreement with all of her male competitors, if she won, she gained their respect and would never be challenged by them again, but if they won, they could have her for one night, and do whatever they wanted to her, for however long. Plus, they would gain leadership of her ring as an added bonus.

By the time she was able to leave, she looked like she had been raped, and she felt like it too. and it didn't help that she had been a virgin before hand.

She had just been trying to make it back to the outside world where she could find her way back to her own home, when she fell in the alleyway next to the bar where a certain convict heard a crash, and went to investigate.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling guilty for leaving the young, idolizing Jack alone on New Mecca with only Imam and his family to watch over her, and craving some human contact after six months of only the stars to accompany him, Riddick sets down on a planet off most mercs radar for a couple of days.

Knowing that his presence makes just about everyone more than a little jumpy, he makes sure that when he stays on a planet known only to ex-convicts, and those just seeking a life without the constant threat of mercs, he only stays as long as necessary so as not to bring any undo danger to them.

But this time, he stayed even less time than he had planned.

After landing, he got his ship re-stocked and decided to go to his favorite bar to have a few belts, and get his human contact.

On the way there, he passed by an alleyway and was startled into looking down the dark, menacing passage by a thunderous crash of a body falling on the antique-looking metal trash cans lining the walls.

The stench from the fermenting garbage wasn't the only thing that filled his nasal cavity, the smell of blood, sex, sweat, and femininity occupied the same air space.

Against his natural instinct of survival and his sense of danger, Riddick ventured down the dark corridor to find the wounded creature that lay down there.

Once he was down the alleyway, Riddick removed his goggles so his shine job could be useful once again. About halfway in, sprawled on the ground, he found a young woman. She couldn't have been more than twenty, not much older than Jack, and she looked like she was a broken rag doll.

He scooped her up into his arms, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was, and carried her back to his ship.

Riddick, really only trained in medicine from the various broken bones and blade wounds he had accumulated over his many years of survival as an escaped convict, took her to his med bay to do what he could for her.

She had a broken arm, and leg, a black eye, three cracked ribs on each side, bruises all over her face and body, and a concussion. She could barely stay conscious, and she was hemorrhaging from her vagina. It was painfully obvious to Riddick that she had been beaten and raped, and had barely escaped with her life. She had some good muscle tone to her body which showed that she did workout and could possibly have attempted to defend herself, but he wondered if it had been enough for her to do any damage to her assailant.

He did what he could for her so she would either be comfortable, or at least unconscious, for the takeoff. He set her broken bones, wrapped her ribs, and did what he could for the bleeding.

Once she was strapped down to the bed securely, he went to the cockpit and left the planet.

Through all of this he hadn't really thought about what he was doing, he just acted, almost like he had found an old friend or a sister, and he merely went into a protector mode and acted on impulse. But now he was back in the nether reaches of space, and his thoughts centered on the young girl laying in his med bay that would more than likely die rather than survive.

But something nagged at the back of his mind, that little ray of hope that she might actually wake up, and it would all be thanks to him.

Then again, the rest of his mind raced around the thoughts that told him he should do the "humane thing" and ghost her now so she wouldn't have to live with whatever happened to her, as well as the thoughts that at any minute she could give up what fight she had left, and flat line. Then all of his efforts would have been for nothing.

So many people had given up on him throughout the years, and yet one little girl had held the hope that he would return for her on a dark, monster-filled planet, and he had, so now he had begun to develop hope. It was something foreign to him, it was a little unnerving, and it was what he was going to go with.


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer, kyokitty. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story just as much as the first chapter. If you like this one, then you should read some of my other stories. To the rest of you who are just now coming in, I hope you like my story as much as she did. Enjoy.**

He hadn't realized when her every breath put him at ease, but after a month of an almost constant vigilant watch, he began to realize that if she so much as missed a breath for even a millisecond, he would wake from even the deepest sleep instantly and wait on pins and needles for the next breath to occur.

After two months, he finally was able to get a better idea of what she looked like without all of the bruises to distort her features. He was sure that her cracked ribs had healed by now, at least enough to remove the bandages. But, she still hadn't woken up.

Three months passed by and Riddick removed her casts, but replaced them with wrappings to make sure they would heal properly. She was still unconscious.

The next three months passed slowly. All Riddick could do was sit by her bed and pray to every god he had ever heard of that she would wake and there would be no lasting damage.

By the end of month six she had begun to stir at all times of the day and night, finally beginning to show signs of consciousness, but now in a deep sleep. Her body had finally healed itself and Riddick held hopes that she would wake soon.

Riddick would soon be rewarded with her waking, but he had no idea of the road that was being laid in front of him. He soon had to face night terrors, hysteria, and when she woke officially, he would have to deal with a young girl with a broken, fragile psyche that could shatter at anytime. If he had been told the future, he would have ended her suffering on the planet without a second thought.

On the night she finally woke, Riddick had almost sensed she would, so he made preparations. He gathered some first aid supplies on a tray, just in case she hurt herself when she realized who had her, or she somehow managed to hurt him.

That night as usual since she had regained consciousness, she had a nightmare, but this one woke her fully. This time when she normally would have been thrashing around in her bed, she bolted upright in full panic, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Riddick heard the scream and rushed into the room, tray in hand.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream was the same she had been having the entire time. She relived the fight, the whole thirty seconds of it, then she was back in his room, that looked more like a torture chamber than a bedroom. She had to relive the beatings he gave her, as well as the brutality he put her body through during the hours he kept her underneath him.

His sheer bulk would have been enough to hold her down and keep her compliant, but he beat her into submission and used brute force in her body. He not only took her virginity, he ripped through her insides so he could get off.

When he had finally stopped, it took all of her strength to be able to leave, without waking him up.

But, while in reality she had somehow that feet, in her dream, once she made it out of the bed he would wake up and demand more from her broken body, so she would scream in fear that this time he would kill her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riddick entered the room, he found her trying to get out of the bed, even though she could barely move.

The room was pitch black except for the sliver of light streaming in through the open door. She hadn't been able to see before in the room due to the darkness, and she could only just barely see due to the fact that she hadn't really trained her eyes to the light yet, and she hadn't used them in over six months.

She could only just make out the bulk of Riddick and she panicked, remembering her dream and the events that caused it. she attempted to stand so she could run to the other side of the room, but collapsed the instant her feet touched the ground.

Luckily, Riddick had seen her move and was able to set down the tray and catch her in one graceful movement.

"You should be more careful. You've only just now woe up, and you've been out for over six months. Why don't you at least sit back down until you have enough strength to walk?" Riddick's deep voice caused her to vibrate with his every word, and made her tense even more in his arms. The only thing that made her not try to fight him to let her go was that he spoke so calmly and held her so gently, that she was almost comforted.

She gave him a half-hearted smile and a nod, and Riddick set her down on the bed.

"What are those for?" she pointed to the supplies. It was meek, and barely above a whisper, but Riddick heard her non the less.

"I was anticipating that you might hurt yourself, or me, when you woke up and saw where you were, and I wanted to be ready. I guess I was wrong." He never even looked her in the eyes, but he could feel her unwavering gaze on his head.

The door had closed completely following Riddick's entrance to the room, so his shine-job for eyes would have shown all the more clearer, but he didn't dare turn on the lights and have to cover up his eyes with his goggles and frighten her anymore than she already was.

"Why are the lights off?" She almost sounded like a curious child, almost like Jack had been when he first met her.

He remained silent while he decided what he should tell her, but eventually settled on the truth. She was going to be here on his ship for a while, and he didn't see much reason to lie to her.

"The lights hurt my eyes. My eyes are more comfortable in the dark."

"That means… you have a shine job!" He could hear the excitement in her voice. "Can I see what your eyes look like?"

The question had shocked him into looking her squarely in the eyes, which made it look like he was waiting for her to ask.

She neither jumped back in shock or gasped at his sudden movements, she merely looked him deeper in his eyes than he was in her's. They stayed like that for the spance of only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. She slowly reached up her hand so she could trace his features with her fingers. The touch was so gentle, and yet it sent shocks through his body, but he didn't flinch.

"Did it hurt?" The question broke him out of a trance he hadn't realized he was in.

"I had I done so long ago, that now I really don't know, but I would guess that it had."

"What's your name?"

Again going with the truth, he answered.

"Riddick." A one word answer that said more than it should have.

"You don't mean Riddick as in Richard B. Riddick? Riddick as in the escaped convict, murderer, most wanted bounty, Riddick? Do you?"

"Yes." He hated to say it, but he just couldn't lie to this girl. Either pride of fame, or something else made him do it.

Riddick expected fear, dread, worry, anything but what he got from her.

"I thought you died in the crash of the Hunter-Gratzner? I guess even the man who is known for escaping the roughest slams in the universe can survive a simple crash like that and make everyone believe he died."

He just barely suppressed his stunned laughter, but couldn't help the grin.

"So, since you know my name, a lot about me, and you're not trying to go out the airlock, what's your name?"

"Tori. And I figured that if you had any plans to hurt me, you never would have saved my life. Plus, I figure I owe you my life now, so the least I can do is to not be afraid of the man that not only saved my life, but was also the main focus of my childhood dreams."

Again this girl had managed to shock him.

"I was what?"

"I used to study you. The way you moved, fought, and killed. Not that I ever liked the killing part, but it was about you, and I had always dreamed that someday I would get the chance to meet you in the ring. But when I got older, I realized that it could never happen, so I resigned myself to being the best fighter in my ring."

At that Tori fell silent and almost began to cry. Riddick placed one hand on her leg and the other on her cheek to help calm her down. At his touch she nuzzled into his hand and closed her eyes.

By the time he had a chance to register a change in her breathing, she had already fallen back to sleep. Riddick laid her back down on the bed and left the room so she could sleep in peace.


	3. The Vow

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but an illness demanded that my body rest for a few days. Have you ever tried to type when your head is spinning and you can't focus on the keys? It's not easy. But I'm back, and feeling better. Enjoy.**

Riddick never did manage to get the rest of that story out of her. Everytime he attempted to get even another small detail out of her, she would either fall silent or simply ask to be left alone for a while. He knew it hurt Tori to even think on her past, but he needed to know what had really happened to her so he would know when he was approaching the invisible line that would make her shut down completely.

The nightmares continued to come every night without fail. Riddick would leave the intercom on in her room at night just so he could hear her screams and he could run to her side to soothe her nightmares away and she could sleep the rest of the night while he kept a vigil.

Eventually Riddick began to sleep in the room with her. the nightmares didn't come as often, and she wouldn't wake up screaming, but they still came about everyother night.

They lived like this for a little over a month, with Riddick still in the dark about what Tori had been put through, and the guilt building up inside of Tori for not being strong enough to be able to tell Riddick the rest of the story. That is, until the night Riddick couldn't wake her up from an exceptionally horrible nightmare.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the day, since the morning after she woke up, Tori learned how to walk again. She had finally gotten the hang of it again, with Riddick's help, when he decided that he had to try again.

"What exactly happened to you?"

The memories came rushing back and she nearly collapsed where she was. Luckily, Riddick had a good hold on her, so he merely pulled her closer to his body for support.

"Why do you have to keep asking me that?" The tears threatened to come through, but she held them back through sheer will.

Riddick forced her to look up at him, "Because I need to know what happened. I need to know that if I say or do something, that it's not going to hurt you again. I don't want to be the cause of any of your pain, so I need to know when I should shut up or back away, before I find out the hard way and you shut down on me."

"But all I want to do is forget about that part of my life. I just want to be able to move on and forget."

"Well," a small smile had found it's way on to his face, "the fastest way to be able to move on, is to face what happened and deal with it."

Tori backed away from Riddick's warmth, support, and comfort. She couldn't believe that he would ask this of her, to relive all of those things that man had done to her, just to satisfy his morbid curiosity. She looked at him with disgust and hatred.

"I don't want to 'face' what happened to me and 'deal' with it! I want to move on with my life and forget any of this ever happened to me!" She walked away from him towards the bedroom as fast as she could, not trusting her body to run the small distance.

Riddick was stunned by her display of anger, but managed to recover when she made it to the room. He took three long strides and caught her by the arm before the door had a chance to close. She had managed to hurt him deeply when she said "any of this". He jerked her around to face him and held her arm tightly.

"So, does that mean you want to forget me as well?"

"Riddick! Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Not until you answer me!" His grip tightened.

Tori was afraid that he would break her arm, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She fought him.

I'm not talking that feeble girl, damsel in distress fighting. I mean she was literally trying to kick his ass.

First, a left hook to the face, then a knee to the abdomen, and she finished with a kick to the back of the knee to bring him down to the ground. It worked, he went down to the ground, but with one flaw.

She had been hoping that it would have been enough to force him to let go of her arm, but instead, he ended up bringing her to the ground with her. Directly on top of him.

To say that they were a little out of breath would be an understatement. The adrenaline was pumping through their bodies, and Riddick had never had a woman actually fight him to the ground. Sure, Carolyn had surprised him to the ground back on the planet, but it hadn't been a fight, and he had been testing her to begin with.

But Tori had actually fought him to the ground, ring style, and here she was on top of him looking like a goddess, and here he was, excited and getting a hard on.

He couldn't take it anymore so he pulled her down closer to him so he could kiss that mouth with those full, poutty lips with the hand that had a grip on her arm.

She couldn't understand it. She had just hit him, yelled at him, and brought him to the ground. Why was he pulling her down onto him even more and sticking his tongue down her throat? sure it felt great to have him doing these things to her, but she couldn't understand why.

Until she felt Riddick's other hand glide down her body and pull her leg up around his waist, as he sat up, landing her in his lap. All she could do was gasp. He was hard, and getting harder.

Riddick felt her tense ever so slightly and broke the kiss.

"See what you did to me? I've never had a girl do that to me?"

"What? Give you a hard on?"

"No. Fight me, and win. I've never ended up on the ground, under a girl before."

He pulled her closer to him so he could have some fun with her neck. He nipped, sucked, licked, and kissed, sending all kinds of sensations and emotions throughout her body, most she had only ever imagined being able to feel.

While she was stunned, he rolled over on top of her and started grinding on her. Rough and animalistic.

Suddenly she was back underneath that man. Suddenly, she was afraid, hurt, and being beaten again, and she hated feeling that way, like she was weak and feeble.

"Riddick! Stop!" She pushed him off of her, backed up to the nearest wall, and balled herself up for protection.

"So, you were raped, weren't you?" He stayed where she had left him. Riddick wanted her, but he had the patience to wait for her.

"Not exactly." The meek, timid tone was back in her voice.

"What do you mean by, not exactly?"

Tori remained silent and it was driving him crazy.

"Tori…damn it! Answer me!"

She buried her face in her arms and spoke barely over a whisper, "I had to let him do whatever he wanted. It's not like I asked him to beat me or anything, but I couldn't get him to stop, no matter how hard I tried."

"Why did you have to let anyone do anything like that to you?" Riddick was silently moving closer to her as she spoke, hoping when he reached her, she wouldn't try to run from him again.

"It was part of a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Another inch gained.

"When it got to the point where I had already beaten everyone else from my ring, I had acquired the title of Undefeatable. That made the other ring leaders angry that some 'upstart' had acquired their title, and I was a girl. So when they started challenging me for their title, I accepted, but only on the terms that if I won, they left me alone and gave me my due respect. However, if they won, I gave up my title and ring to them, and they could have me for one night and do whatever they wanted to me."

Riddick had finally reached her side as she made it to that point, just in time for her to completely break down. He scooped her into his arms and she buried herself in his chest and arms.

"So, I take it that you probably won all the fights until this one guy. He managed to beat you in the ring, and then he fucked you. is that about right?"

Riddick made it over to the bed and laid her down next to him and held her all the more tightly so she could feel protected and safe.

"If that had been it…" she fought back more tears so she could help him understand, but she had no more strength and passed out in mid sentence.

Riddick didn't dare wake her. she had been through enough for one night, and he didn't see the point in making her go through all of it now. He had a basic idea of what would be too much for her, and that's al he thought he'd need.

That night Riddick was woken up by Tori's thrashing about and cries of pain.

He tried to catch her in mid swing like he had plenty of nights before, but she constantly managed to pull out of his grip. Then, he tried shaking her, but that didn't even phase her cries.

Nothing seemed to be working.

"Tori! Wake up! Tori! I need you to wake up! Please Tori! Wake up!"

Riddick was starting to get scared that something was really wrong with her, and he had a feeling that it had something to do with that dream.

He climbed on top of her and shook her body while screaming her name. But nothing worked. She was still thrashing about and crying out for help and for someone to stop.

Riddick finally got off of her to run to the med bay to find something that might help wake her, but stopped dead in his tracks. Tori was laying limp on the bed, drenched in sweat, and she appeared to have been knocked unconscious.

Riddick ran back to her and shook her again to attempt to wake her. this time her eyes shot open and she leapt into Riddick's open arms.

"I could hear you calling me, trying to wake me up, but I couldn't get out of that horrible dream."

"You don't have to worry anymore. You're awake now, and that dream is just a dream so it can't hurt you anymore."

"Riddick, he's coming for me. I saw it in his eyes this time. He wants me back!"

"Tori, look at me." She did. "I promise you, he will never get you back. I won't let him near you ever again."

Riddick laid her back down in his arms and got ready to sleep, when she said, "Riddick."

"What?"

"He didn't just beat me in the ring and then fuck me."

"Tori, don't worry about it now. Tell me in the morning."

"I have to tell you Now. He not only beat me in the ring, he beat me before and while he fucked me. And apparently he thought I wasn't a virgin and he ripped me apart inside, treating me like some common slut. That's why I was afraid of you this afternoon."

"I hadn't planned on going that far, but even if I had, I wouldn't have treated you like some common slut. I had a feeling when I found you that some asshole had gone too hard with you too soon. You were bleeding heavily down there, and I thought that you might die from that injury alone. But you managed to survive the night, so I did what I could for you."

Riddick waited for a response, but none came. She had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and made a vow to her.

"I swear, I will do any and everything in my power to make sure that neither I nor anyone else ever harms you again. I will protect you with my dying breath. I love you."


	4. Draco's Return

**A/N: While I absolutely love Draco, assuming he could be a good person, from Harry Potter, I ripped off his name for the bad guy in my story. It was the best name I could come up with at the time. And if I've ripped off anything else from anything else, I'm sorry, but it's what worked for my story. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

**And a special thanks to those of you who are reviewing my story. It helps to know that there is an actual audience for this story. Enjoy all.**

He had had plenty of women in his time, but none could have possibly survived what he did to Tori. He had managed to knock her out in the ring, and she somehow managed to get up and walk away after all of the beatings he had given her, and him taking her virginity.

Yes, he knew she had been a virgin. He had known from the moment he saw her come into the ring. The way she moved, looked, and spoke to him, it all screamed of virginity.

He hadn't really planned on beating her once he was out of the ring, he had merely planned on fucking her brains out, all night long. But because she hadn't had a chance to put up much of a fight in the ring, he still had so much physical frustration left in his body, that he just took it out on her again when he saw her.

But even though he had come so close to killing her, Draco still wanted Tori back. He felt, in a way, that she belonged to him. He had after all been her first, and he liked that. Usually, the women he had, had already been had been other men, so they didn't excite him as much as when he entered Tori and felt resistance.

Suddenly, Tori filled Draco's every thought and the mere thought of another woman made him go limp. He had to have her back.

I wouldn't call what he was feeling love, I would only call it extreme lust.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddick had believed that he hadn't been seen carrying Tori out of the alleyway and down to his ship, but of course, there was someone he had missed in his scan of the area.

When word got out that the Undefeatable Tori had not only been beaten, but had been taken off the planet by some off-worlder with silver eyes, Draco went on the hunt for her. He managed to find the man who spread the rumor around town, and paid him for all the information the man had. The man was able to describe Riddick almost perfectly, including the ship he took Tori onto. Draco set out a month later, the moment he had a crew and ship fully stocked enough for the journey.

During the months that Riddick spent tending to the unconscious Tori he had been a little careless in his flight plans. Draco had been able to pick up on his trail relatively fast, and spent the better part of her recovery time chasing after them.

He had finally managed to find the ship on his long range scanners a week before Riddick's vow to Tori, and caught up with them the morning after it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori had been exhausted after that night, so Riddick didn't bother to wake her up the next morning. He merely allowed her to sleep while he checked the ship over and figured out where they would go next and the course they would take.

By the time he made it to the cockpit, he was being hailed.

"This is the Hunter. Who am I hailing?" came from Draco's ship.

"This is the Pandora. State your business," was Riddick's reply.

"Don't let the name worry you, I'm no merc or anything like that. I acquired this ship from one though. Thought he could take me in."

"Fine, but you still didn't state your business. You're holding me up. I was just about to make a jump."

"It's just that I haven't seen another ship in a few months, and I thought that maybe I would get a chance to see some people for a change,"

"I know how that can be, but I don't swing that way, no matter how long it's been since I've seen another person. Now you're making me late, so I don't have time to sit here and chat."

Riddick still suspected that this man might be a merc, or worse, and he didn't want him near Tori.

"Tell me where you're jumping to and I'll follow. When you get a chance to stop for a while, maybe then I can come aboard." Draco was pleading. Riddick could hear it, but he had sympathy for the man. 'Probably a new convict on his own for the first time.'

"Fine, I'm jumping to the Serna System and then making orbit on the fourth moon of the smallest planet. If you can manage to keep up, you can come aboard for a little while, and then your off." Riddick couldn't believe he was doing this, but it seemed like he was doing things that he normally wouldn't do as a normal now.

Thirty minutes later, Riddick had made the jumps, established an orbit around the moon, and was finishing off his first beer with this man who's name he found to be Draco.

Noises could be heard at the back of the ship where Tori was attempting to get ready for the day.

"Got someone stashed back there? No wonder you were reluctant to let me on board." Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes, I have someone back there. No, you are not going to meet her. You are going to finish your beer, fast, and go back to your ship. We need to be heading on anyways, and she doesn't like new people." Riddick was glaring at him through his black goggles, but even though the man couldn't see his eyes, Riddick was sure he could feel them.

"No problem."

Another couple of minutes later a female voice came ringing clear as a bell from the back. If Draco had any doubts about her whereabouts before, they had been squashed when he heard her voice.

"Riddick! I'm just going to hop in the shower right quick!"

Riddick could see an expression change on Draco's face, ever so suttle, but a change non the less.

"Well, I guess I won't have to hurry as fast. She'll probably be a while."

"She may be a while, but I still want you off of the ship well before she has a chance to run into you. Now hurry up and finish that beer, or you'll have it to go."

At that, Tori came walking down the corridors wearing nothing but a black plush towel that barely covered the parts of her that needed to be covered. She was just getting fastened into place as she arrived in front of the two, so she wasn't looking up, until she was ready for some confirmation.

"Riddick I can't find the…" Shock was written all over her face, but not the type associated with embarrassment; shock mixed with fear. "D…Dr…Draco!"


	5. This is How a Heart Breaks

**A/N: This is just a thanks to all of those that read my story and give me those wonderful reviews. Thank you. Enjoy this chapter of Lost and Alone.**

Riddick looked from Tori to Draco, confused only for a moment when he realized who he really was. The man who had nearly killed Tori; the next man he was going to kill.

Just as Tori's body began to give out, Riddick rushed over to her and scooped her up into his arms. He took her to the back of the ship so she could either take her shower or just get dressed until he left.

On the way to the back of the ship, Riddick attempted to sound soothing as he told her, "Don't worry about anything. I promise he'll be off of this ship in just a minute and then we can get out of here and lose his ass."

"It won't die any good. If he's managed to find me without knowing your ship's signature, than he'll be able to find me even faster with it. I'll never be rid of him." At the beginning she had spoke barely above a whisper, but by the end, she was weeping in Riddick's chest.

"She's right you know. I was bidding my time before, but I no longer have any patience when it comes to her. You did a wonderful job fixing her up, but now it's time that I got her back."

While sitting across from this man earlier, Riddick had already sized him up and came to the conclusion that he could take him without much trouble. He hadn't taken into consideration that Tori had kicked his ass a while back and she hadn't been able to take him on.

Riddick slowly set Tori down on the bed and turned on his heel to strike Draco. Instead of his fist hitting the flesh of Draco's face, he hit the flesh of his hand catching Riddick's fist.

Draco threw Riddick away from him to the wall across the way. Riddick hit hard and went limp as darkness threatened to overtake him.

Tori didn't look at what was happening, but she could hear what was going on. She quickly donned a pair of shorts and a tank top as Riddick swung at Draco. She had managed to get everything in place and poked her head out just in time to hear Riddick hit the bulkhead.

"Looks like you're all mine again." An evil smile crept up on his features. He stalked over to Tori and reached down to pick her up, but was swatted away.

"Get away form me you vermin! Riddick!" She tried to run over to rouse him, but was caught by Draco's arms pulling her to his chest and out of the room to his ship. "Riddick! Please wake up! Help! Riddick!"

Riddick could barely register what was happening. He could feel a bump forming on his head, could hear a young girl screaming his name, but he couldn't figure out why or how any of this had happened.

As Tori was hauled to Draco's ship and they took off, darkness overtook Riddick.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori was tossed in a tiny room in the back of the ship and locked in so she couldn't get in the way while he took off.

She neither had the time to protest to the treatment nor the energy to do it. She couldn't believe and of this was happening. Draco had beaten Riddick in one movement and she was now back in the "company" of the only man whom she had even feared in her life.

While the room was small, it was lavishly decorated and well furnished. She had a full size canopy bed done in white and blue flowers, a mahogany desk with matching chair, and a black love seat at the opposite end of the room.

Tori plopped down on the bed and began to cry. As she cried, she began to think, but not the hopeful thoughts of eventual rescue. Because of the crying she felt weak. Weakness never having sat well with her, her thoughts reflected that. She thought about how stupid she had been for not fighting, about how little Riddick really wanted her around because he hadn't fought, and how weak Riddick was because he couldn't fight Draco. She also thought how foolish she had been for putting her trust in someone who she had found to be weak after everything.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Draco had the ship underway and had a chance to go check on his "guest", Tori was thrashing about "her room" in a wild eyed rage.

When Draco found enough courage to walk into the room with her, she only just noticed him as she was throwing a very heavy object at the wall near his head. As she realized who was in the room with her, she lunged at him, full force.

Tori managed one well placed hit, but it didn't inflict enough damage to him and he grabbed her wrist to subdue her. She went to slap him for grabbing her, but he caught her other wrist in mid swing and twisted her around so her back was to him.

He leaned in close to her ear and was about to whisper a compliment, but she head butted him and broke his nose.

"Don't ever touch me you pig! The ONLY man ever allowed to touch me is Riddick! You aren't worthy to breath the same air as him! Let me go!"

She managed to wiggle out of his grasp, but only far enough that he had to reach for her. He moved swiftly and threw her on the bed, holding her down with his body.

"I hadn't planned on fighting you, much. It's not like I want to rape you, but I will have you again, only this time I won't beat you to get what I want. You're never getting off of this ship, and you'll have the urge sooner or later."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back on Riddick's Ship:

Life was beginning to return to the ex-convict. The memories of a frightened young girl and the man who caused the fear, and then a caught punch and darkness. He could faintly hear her screams as she was carried off of the ship, pleas for him to save her. then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Tori!"

A red haze came over his vision and all he could think of was getting to her so he could keep the vow he had made to her only a week prior.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It's not my usual style this far into the story, but it was needed.**


	6. A Year of Waiting

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from the original PB or CoR series. Although I am happy to report that takeovers are going well, and I should own everything by the time I finish this story. Lol. Just kidding. Enjoy.**

Tori commenced to fighting him off for another three months. She swore to herself that Riddick would come for her and kill that bastard for taking her away again. For three months she held fast to her beliefs, but slowly she began to lose her resolve.

For the next three months, she still fought him, but with less fury than she had been. Tori allowed his touches and caresses, but only to a point, and on occasional kiss here and there.

Eventually, she began to allow more from him to the point where they appeared to be an old married couple after the spark has burned out. Everytime he would go too far, she would stop him.

It was beginning to get hard for the both of them. Draco was in a constant state of hard-on, and Tori was beginning to feel the need for his dick that he had told her would happen. Everytime he came into contact with her, his groin would press up against her and cause that inner heat that she never wanted to feel for him.

Finally, after nine months of Tori's constant fighting, Draco was able to fulfill his need. True to his word, he neither hit nor raped her, she gave herself over to him willingly.

Draco finally had her the way he had wanted her ever since that night when he had first laid eyes on her. He kept like that all night and well into the morning, screaming as each new orgasm came and went. By the time she was able to move, let alone get out of his bed, Draco was more than ready to have another go, and so the cycle began.

After about a month of fucking all night and sleeping all day, Draco finally made it back to their home world and settled down there. He brought Tori back to his place, back where the nightmare had started, and reclaimed her as his own again.

But now that they were planet side again, Draco had his business to run during the day, so he had to settle on a different fucking schedule. She still slept in his bed, in his arms most of the time, but only now her body wasn't being assaulted every night by the man who had raped her in the first place. And because of this new schedule, Tori was now able to move around more during the day and do more things the way she had been used to before everything had happened.

She wasn't allowed to go to the ring, Draco had forbidden that when they had first arrived back on the planet, but he had said nothing about her being restricted to the house, so she started training her body so she didn't feel like she was out of shape anymore.

It had been a full year since she had seen Riddick when she had started going to the gym, and her recent nightly excretions with Draco over the last three months had managed to fuzz her memory of the tall, dark, muscle-bound man who had saved her life from a horrible ordeal not more than two years ago.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of their three month anniversary and Tori had done everything she could think of to the house and bedroom while Draco was at work to make sure that it was perfectly romantic for this night. It wasn't as if they wouldn't have ended up in that bed having sex all night anyways, but she wanted him to really appreciate her tonight.

She had a romantic, candle-lit dinner for two prepared and waiting to be served, the living room cleared out and would be lit with honey, vanilla, and rose scented candles for an evening of dancing, and after they had spun around enough, she would lead him towards the bedroom where he would know exactly what to do.

The perfect evening, right? The only thing missing… Draco.

Midway through preparing the meal, Draco came bursting in through the door and nearly knocked over the entire candle structure in one fell swoop.

_Scream! Crash!_

"Draco! Is that y… What happened?"

"What the hell is all of this doing here?"

Tori helped Draco to stand. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Why are you home early?"

"Surprise?" Deciding not to think on it, "Well, I have to go off world for a couple of nights. There's a conference that I was asked to attend and can't get out of."

"And you have to leave tonight?"

"Yes. Otherwise I'll miss the beginning and then I'll never catch up. What's the big deal about tonight anyways, that it would need a surprise?"

"Tonight is our three month anniversary. I was just trying to make it special."

Draco hung his head in shame.

"I don't see why you have to work anyways. You make enough money fighting in the rings for all of this."

"I've already told you. While fighting pays for everything nicely, my inheritance pays for more. My father hated the fact that I fought in a ring for money, so he made it so the only way I can touch any of that money is if I have a legitimate job, bringing in my own money to add to it. That's why I work."

He could tell she wasn't going to respond anytime soon, and since he had to leave soon, or he'd be later than he already was, he left her there to think it over. Besides, the whole conference thing was bogus, but he didn't want her to find out. He had a hard enough time lying to her about it, and he knew if he didn't leave soon, she would be able to sense his lie and she'd call him on it. It wasn't that he'd actually forgotten, he just had an errand to run before he could celebrate with her the way he wanted, and it would take him a couple of days to do that.

"I guess I can deal with you having to leave for a couple of days if you have too. That just means that I get an even better ending to the evening when you return," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"That's the way to look at it my love."

Draco finished packing and kissed Tori goodbye.

So, instead of going to the kitchen to finish preparing a meal for two, she cut out most of it, and made a decant meal for one. after sitting in the living room for a while listening to music and reading by candlelight, she went to bed, unaware that someone other than Draco had plans for her future.

That night as Tori lay in bed asleep alone, she had a nightmare. Horrible images plagued her mind. Images of giant monsters swallowing her whole, dark beings who beat her and than passed her around to be raped and beaten more.

She couldn't get out of the dream no matter how hard she fought, and nothing she did inside the dream helped either.

By the time he found her, she was thrashing in her bed and soaked to the bone in sweat. He grabbed her shoulders and commenced to shaking her out of the dream.

When Tori's eyes flew open, her body jolted upright and her arms latched onto his neck. She began to weep violently.

"Shhh! It's alright. It was just a dream and you're awake now. Calm down." It was such a quiet, calm, baritone voice, she felt all she could do was obey. "Do you want to tell me about the dream?

She did, in great detail, right down to how they all smelt. "And then, just before I woke up, I saw a silver eyed man standing in a bright light and the entire world shook me awake."

Tori told the entire story to him without even looking at him or releasing her death grip on his neck.

He very gently pried her off of him and she got the chance to look him in the eyes. A deep blue, that went nicely with his dark brown hair, shortly cropped, and a neatly kept goatee. Something deep told her she remembered this man, but nothing recent could place him.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Richard, ma'am. I'm new to the payroll and was assigned night watch over you. I was told it was an easy assignment. No one told me anything about nightmares. You seem fine now though."

Richard got up to leave, but a quick hand stopped him, mid stride, "Only because you're here to chase the evil away. Could you stay here, at least until I fall asleep?"

"That sounds like something I could do."

Tori moved over to the inner part of the bed while Richard occupied the space she had vacated and wrapped her up in blankets and his arms. Tori fell into a deep sleep in Richard's arms and slept there for the rest of the night. However, Richard had one more interruption.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even an hour after the nightmare incident, Draco came as quietly as he could, and Richard still heard him.

Without missing a beat, Richard drew his gun on Draco. Draco stopped dead, and when Richard realized who was there in the room, he put it away.

"What are you doing in bed with Tori? And who are you?"

"I'm Richard, sir. I'm the new guy on the payroll. I was assigned to guard her at night while you were gone. But, if …"

"No, don't get up, and especially don't wake her if she's asleep. Just tell me why you're in the bed."

"She had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. She asked me to stay until she went to sleep, and I must have drifted off myself."

Draco's face took on a softer tone as he looked at the sleeping form of the woman he had fallen so deeply for as he walked over to the bed, leaned over Richard, and placed a chased kiss on her temple for comfort for the nightmare.

"Under different circumstances I would reprimand you for sleeping on the job and getting too close to her without cause, but you seem to be doing your job well enough, and I'm not back yet anyways, so I didn't see anything. If it happens tomorrow night, just sit with her until she falls asleep, then you can go back to your post, outside the room," emphasizing the last part.

"Yes sir. And not to overstep my bounds while trying to do my job, but what is that?" he asked pointing to piece of paper in Draco's hand.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's the receipt for the ring I bought her. I had hoped it would have been delivered before tonight, but they won't be able to get it here for another two weeks, so I'm going after it myself. Tonight was our anniversary and I had planned on proposing to her. we've fallen in love, and I want her for my wife."

'Not if I have anything to do with it.'

With that, Draco left again carrying the piece of paper he had taken from the desk in the room. And Richard drifted back off to sleep with Tori in his arms.


	7. Hold on My Heart

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Pitch Black or Chronicles world. I'm not trying to make any money off of this, so you can't sue me if I'm using some of the characters.**

Tori woke more rested that morning than she had been in a long time, and wrapped in strong, protective arms. Nothing would have made her get out of that bed, except she remembered that Draco wasn't even on that planet, and therefore she shouldn't have any company in her bed.

As she began to stir, Richard began to wake as well and tightened his hold on her. He inhaled her scents deeply until he caught the distinct scent of fear and backed out of the bed, with a look of deep shame on his face.

"I am sorry miss. You had a nightmare last night and I was the only one around to comfort you. I hadn't meant to fall asleep like that, but you have a very calming breathing pattern. I'll leave you in peace." As he began to back out of the room, Tori stopped him again.

"Don't worry about it. I remember what happened last night, I was just shocked to find you still in the bed this morning. The only thing I can't remember is your name." A smile graced her lips.

"Richard, miss. Richard Price. I'm new on the books and I would hate to have this go on my record. Your husband wou…"

"He's not my husband," she responded a tad too vehemically. "And you don't have to worry about it. What is your job here exactly?"

"I'm your night guard, but only while he's gone. While he's here, I just walk the grounds at night. Why?"

"Because you are the first of the guards here that hasn't looked at me like once he's gone they'll pounce on me, and you put me at ease with your very presence. Do you think you could handle being my guard all of the time?"

"I think I could handle that, miss." 'Especially if I get more nights like last night.'

"Tori."

"Huh?"

"Richard, my name is Tori. It'll drive me crazy for you to call me miss all of the time."

"Alright, Tori."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of days Richard spent every waking hour at her heels, resting only when she did. He got to see how she acted when alone, like she was in her natural habitat, only she was living with someone else.

He aided her in her daily routine, but craved the time he spent with her alone in either the gym or bedroom. While he wasn't allowed to touch her in the bedroom because too many things could go wrong, he could watch her as she slept. But in the gym, away from prying eyes, and unbenounced to Draco, she began to practice her moves and she began training to defeat him to win back her freedom, and Richard helped.

"Richard."

"Yes, Tori?"

"You do realize that Draco can never know what's happening between us, don't you?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I didn't come here of my own free will. I was a prisoner he thought would be better off in his bed. He believes that he loves me and that I love him, but I and I never could."

"Then what were all of the candles in the den for the other night?"

"I have to keep him believing that I've fallen madly in love with him if I'm to have a chance to catch him off guard enough to get free of him."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"When I'm strong enough to beat him. Why does it matter?"

"I just wanted to know how long I have a job. Where will you go? Is there someone else waiting for you out there?"

"I don't know where I'd go. As far as I know that isn't anyone out there hoping I'll make my way back to them. The last person I spent any amount of time with was a convict with a guilty conscience who saved my life, but both Draco and I kicked his ass at one point in time or another, so I don't think he'll be of much help."

Richard clenched his teeth to keep from letting his ire show. "Did you have any feelings for him, or were you just using him?"

Tori looked at him, pure shock and horror evident on her features.

"I don't see how any of this is relevant to you, but I believe I did at some point, I just can't say for sure. My mind has developed a fog around my memories, making everything hazy and unclear since Draco took me back, which has caused absolutely nothing to make sense anymore. The only thing I can be certain of is that I truly trusted him, when anyone else would have feared him."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco returned to the planet that night and proposed to her while in the throws of passion, so there was no way she could possibly say no.

It was a beautiful ring. White gold band, 18K, a medium sized, precious gem that was as rare as it was beautiful, and an inscription that read "Forever". As he slipped it on her finger she felt none of the joy a woman in love should feel at the prospect of marrying the man she loved, she felt dirty and tainted, but showed no signs to Draco.

After he proposed, Tori began to train even harder so she could be rid of him al the sooner. She strayed from the normal routine on the pretense of making wedding plans, but only used the time to train.

Richard noticed the ring, but said nothing. He also noticed the extra training and how much more fierce she had become, but still said nothing.

Nearly a month had gone by since the ring appeared and the air between Richard and Tori became so think, it was tangible. Both had things that they needed to tell the other, things they wanted to say, but neither had had enough courage to voice those things until now.

They were at one of the rings they had begun to frequent, since the ring showed up, getting ready for yet another spare.

"Richard."

"Yes?"

"Don't hold back anymore. Don't say you haven't been because I can tell you have been, and I want you to stop. Tonight, if I can beat you with you giving it your all, I'm going after Draco and getting off this rock."

"Tonight! Why tonight? Why don't you wait for some help, or at least a sure way off of the planet?"

"I already have a 'sure way' off the planet. I don't need any help, and even if I did, I don't know anyone who could help. And if I have to spend one more night in his bed, under his sweaty body, pretending to enjoy the torment he puts my mind through from the first time he touched me, I'll kill myself."

"So call out to that convict who helped you before and tell Draco you want to abstain until the wedding night so you can be purer for the ceremony."

"Riddick would never risk his neck for someone like me, and even if I could get a message out to him for help and he decided to come help me again, it still wouldn't work. The moment I tell Draco I want to abstain until after the wedding, he'll set the date for tomorrow morning and he'll have us elope. No, it had to be tonight."

He couldn't take it any longer. He dropped his cover immediately, but decided to let her figure it out with a few more less suttle clues from him.

"I need you to wait another couple of days."

"I know you'd rather I wait so you can get paid again before I leave, but I won't let him touch me again if I can help it."

"I need time to prep my ship. I'm not about to let you wonder the galaxy with some strange men who'll rape you the moment your guard is down."

"That's sweet of you, but I can take care of myself. I don't actually need a bodyguard, especially one I can beat up myself."

"You may not, but I've risked my neck to get to you, and I've been here for a month and a half waiting for you to finally decide what you want to do. I was your bodyguard before he came back for you, and I'm it now, so deal with it Tori."

The fog cleared and shock donned her features again as realization of who she had spent all of her time with clicked on that little light bulb in her mind. "Riddick?"

"Finally you figure it out. I've been dropping hints since that night."

She looked him up and down. While his general body shape and type seemed to want to come to that conclusion, everything else was wrong. He could see her disbelief and turned around for a few moments and spun back around to look her square in the eyes, holding a pair of blue color contacts.

"Riddick!" She saw for the first time in over a year the eyes that had calmed her nightmare, the mercury depths that had always been worn by the heroes of her dreams and she grasped him like he would disappear otherwise.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"You came back for me! What took you so long?"

"I'd have had you away from him sooner, but I lost his signature. He decided to take the long way around to get you back here. By the time you were here with him, you seemed so happy I didn't want to make you unhappy."

A flash of pain, anger, and betrayal crossed her mind. 'He's been here all of this time, maybe not here at the house, but here on this planet, and he hasn't tried to get me out of here! He knows what Draco did to me the first time he got his hands on me! Hell! He's the one who put me back together! And he has the gaul to tell me that he didn't want to make me unhappy!'

Tori couldn't comprehend anything after that. She lunged at him with every ounce of strength in her body and commenced with beating him to a bloody pulp. Riddick tried to block what he could, but she was too fast and she had surprised him from the first hit, so he was off balance and unable to stop her.

She had attacked with far too much force from the first punch, so before she really ready, she was beginning to tire, giving Riddick a chance to take control of the situation. When one of her punches didn't come with enough force or speed, Riddick grabbed her hand and spun her around so her back was to him, holding her to him until she calmed down enough to breath evenly.

"For the last fucking month you've known that I wanted away from him, and yet you chose to tell me nothing about you! And now that I'm ready to leave here, you want me to wait for you again!"

"I've been following your lead. And besides the fact that you couldn't really remember me for some reason, why shouldn't I lay low for a while, get some rest, and earn some extra money, all while and for being around the one person in the universe that I actually care enough about to risk my neck for?"

"Because I'm done waiting for you." She released herself from his hold on her and spun to face him.

"I held him off for nine months! I spent three months fighting him tooth and nail everytime he came anywhere near me, knowing that you were coming to get me any minute now.

"Then, I spent three months fighting him off of me when he tried things, waiting for you to kill him and take me with you.

"After you still hadn't come, I spent three months trying to keep him out of my pants, even though I was ready to give in and just let him have his way with me, hoping that you would save me from myself.

"Finally, I couldn't take the tension he caused my body anymore and gave in.

"With that one night, he managed to fuzz you in my memory, and I really couldn't remember why I kept him at arms length for so long. It wasn't until my first night back on this planet that I remembered, but by then I had given up hope of ever seeing you again or being rescued."

Riddick put his arms around her again and tried to calm the torrent of feelings that had burst through her defenses during her speech.

"I only need one more night to get everything ready, and then, I promise on my love for you, that I will help make sure he can never hurt you again."

"I won't let him touch me again. I can still feel him ripping me apart everytime he enters me."

"I'll make sure he has to stay out of your bed tonight personally. Just one more night on this planet."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay in updating. I can't claim writer's block because I pre-wrote most of this story, but I can claim being too busy to be able to type, and fatigue from work. Thank you to all of my loyal readers for sticking with me.**


	8. One More Night

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from any of the movies or books that preexisted this story.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay in updating. I haven't had much of a chance to do anything on either of my new stories, and I have been trying to get my other one caught up with little luck. Please bear with me, and I promise to try and not have this long of a delay again.**

"Fine. But how do you plan on accomplishing this and get the ship ready?"

"It's better if you don't know the specifics, but I can probably get most of the supplies now, if you'll come with me so you can make sure I don't forget anything, and just have the rest delivered in the morning."

"Fine. And what do you have planned for Draco?"

"Don't worry about that. Come on. We've got a lot of shopping to do, and the stores will be closing soon."

They spent the rest of the evening speed shopping. Riddick gathered the things the ship would or might need; tools, parts, fuel, water, and new backup generators. He left the food and toiletries to Tori. She ordered mounds of fresh and cryo-vacced food, utensils, toiletries, clothes, and linens. And, since she had decided to use her own money so Riddick would have plenty of backup cash, she bought up grades for the systems and plenty of music to blast throughout the ship, over the new com system she bought, to take care of any awkward silent moments.

They had most of the supplies registered for delivery early the next morning while they brought the machinery aboard immediately for either installation or storage.

Tori had finished first and gotten her things on the ship and put away before Riddick had entered the last shop on his list. By the time he made it on board to store what equipment he bought, Tori had already managed to install the upgrades, the new com system, and was sitting in the kitchen/dinning room down loading and uploading music files to the hard drive for the sound system portion of the com system.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look sitting there?"

"No. But I bet you wanna tell me."

Riddick gave her a long look and strode over to her, capturing her lips in a deeply passionate, bruising kiss. As he pulled away, he breathed on her lips the word, "Gorgeous."

When they both recovered, Riddick decided that it was time they returned to the rest of the world and their fake lives. Tori would have protested, but she knew they had to pretend for a little while longer so they could get away without detection.

He didn't want to leave Tori alone at the house, but he had to take care of Draco and the guards who were always on his tail. Not that he wouldn't have loved to ghost all three of them, or that Tori would have asked that he not, but he wanted to keep the bloodshed as minimal as possible, and that meant that he couldn't kill, but he could have fun torturing them.

Since it was one of his normal nights to attend the ring, Draco left early to warm up, taking his "guard digs" with him. Once the fighting started, his guards waited out the night at a safe distance, far enough out of the crowd so they were out of the way, but close enough so they could help if trouble arose.

While Draco was in the ring, Riddick got a couple of the women there to lure the guards outside so he could get to them without Draco noticing. Once they were outside, Riddick got to have his fun.

First, he pummeled their asses until he was as sore as they looked. Then, he dragged their bodies to a crack in between the buildings, just big enough for two wanna be, muscle bound, bodyguards to fit into where moving was not really an option. Finally, he stripped them of their clothes and arranged them so that any movement from either would get one fucked up the ass.

After the fights were over, Draco waited out the clearing of the ring alone in his private rooms, as always, waiting for his guards to come get him when it was done.

Riddick entered the room and found Draco nursing a fresh black eye that a lucking fuck got in before he lost.

"I was wondering what was taking so long? Are you both ready to go home? I've got a beautiful fiancé waiting for me at home to come and ease her body into slumber." He still hadn't looked up or even turned around, because if he had, he would have seen when Riddick snapped out of his human side and reverted back to his animal state.

Instead, he continued to put Tori down in his "loving way" while Riddick thought of the best place to hit him to knock his pompous ass out. Not finding any objects that would do the job he had in mind, he balled up his fist and struck Draco as hard as possible at the base of his skull. He only hit him hard enough to completely knock him out for a time, not kill him, though he should have.

Riddick drug him out to the same alleyway, a little further off than where his guards were, and hung him by two places: his neck and his dick. He applied the most pressure to his neck so he would try to get out of that first.

When his men finally got enough courage to move enough to be able to get out of the crack, they went to help Draco down. Of course, they put their clothes back on first.

First, they went for the rope around his neck, just as Riddick had hoped for, completely oblivious to the one around his dick. When he was cut loose and falling towards the ground, Draco suddenly felt a sharp tug at his penis, just as the rope tightened and Draco stopped falling, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Riddick was halfway to the house when the scream echoed throughout the streets. He couldn't help the feral grin that plastered itself on his face. He picked up his pace, knowing they had a long journey to the shipping yards, and Draco wouldn't stay down for long.

* * *

"What was that howling noise I heard a little while ago?"

"Howling," he said matter of factly. "I've sped up out plans to get you out of this house and away from him. Are you ready to leave here yet?"

Tori was a little confused, but she would leave everything behind in a heart beat if it meant that leaving him behind forever. Luckily, she had already packed a small amount of clothing a couple of things she just couldn't leave behind already.

"Yes, but what about the rest of the supplies?"

"They'll be there in the morning. I want to get you out of this house and hidden away on the ship before he can get to you.

"I'll make it look like you knocked me out and made a break for it. Luckily, no one saw me do anything out there and I still have my contacts."

She really didn't care anymore, so she gave up on trying to get an explanation out of him and grabbed her backpack, which held all of her cred chips, possible aliases, and a couple of her favorite outfits, and her coat.

Unlucky for our hero, Draco had a car, fully loaded with weaponry of all kinds, two able bodies goons, if not a little shaken by the night's events, and one hellatious temper coming for them at a breakneck speed. By the time the couple were halfway to the shipping yards, Draco and his goons had managed to catch up to them and were out for blood.

**A/N: I just wanted to warn all of my loyal readers that this is going to be the last chapter for a while of this story. I have made a vow to myself that I won't write anymore for this story until I finish the chapter I am working on for my other story. But please don't give up on this story. I will continue with it once I am able.**


	9. Love is a Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT PRECEDED THIS STORY! Enjoy.**

About every hundred yards Riddick would slow to a walk to make sure Tori was keeping up the pace he was setting. After living a cushy life with Draco for so long, Tori began to have problems breathing while she was running after about the first hundred yards, causing her to be moving slower than Riddick wanted.

"Apparently we should have been working on your stamina and jogging rather than just on your fighting skills," stated Riddick after the fifth time he had to stop so Tori could breathe again.

"Maybe, but I hadn't realized that I'd have to haul ass to your ship. I thought I'd win my freedom and than just head over to it at a normal pace."

"Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way or do you think you'll survive the rest of the jog," he asked in a sarcastic tone?

"How much further?"

"We're about halfway."

"Let's get going then. I'll survive the trip out of sheer stubbornness. I want to taste freedom again before I die."

"Remind me to reward you when we get out of this mess."

Tori gave him a quick smile and they were off again.

Draco and his guard dogs were barreling towards them in his car. While it would seem like the logical choice to any one to head for the shipyards automatically, to his dumbass "dogs" it was a better plan to head to the house to attempt to cut them off. They were great to have around when they only had to perform the most basic of functions, guarding and fighting, tonight not withstanding, and no other thinking was involved. But make them think on their own, and the less than half a brain between them was seriously put to the test.

He would have caught them before they got too far off his course if he hadn't been so deep in thoughts of torture and betrayal. Ideas of how he would torture Riddick for tricking him into allowing him near Tori and then taking her from him and the kinds of punishments he would do to Tori trying to leave him. He knew it was Riddick who attacked him in his private rooms at the ring, he just hadn't expected Richard to also be Riddick, and that meant that Tori had known from the very beginning who he was and was just bidding her time until she was ready to leave with him.

_'I can't wait till I get my hands on them. First, I'll string him up by his dick with a bungee cord, that way all I'll have to do is pull him down some and he'll bounce at least a dozen times._

_'Then, I'm going to tie her to the bed and after I've had my fill of her, I'll give her to the men. They could always use some recreation.'_

"Where the hell are you morons going," Draco was pulled out of his musings, rather abruptly, with the realization that they had been heading to the house.

"We were heading for the house so we could catch them. There's no way she'll be ready by now and he wouldn't leave without her."

"She's had plenty of time to make sure she was ready to leave with him at a moments notice you dumbasses! And even though they are on foot, they're most likely halfway to the shipyards by now, where we should have been heading in the first place!"

"I thought you said we were halfway?" Tori was tired, thirsty, and slowly losing her resolve to go all the way to Riddick's ship. She had to stop so often to catch her breathe that her entire body felt like one giant boulder that she was being forced to lug around.

"I was guessing."

"I'd hit you, if I could move my arms. How far would you **guess **we have left now?"

"About halfway."

She would have hit him, really would have come right up to him and socked the shit right out of him; however, as she began making her way over to where he was waiting for her to catch her breath, the squeal of tires were heard as headlights peered around the corner.

Had they not had to stop all of those times for Tori, Riddick and Tori could have been on the ship with plenty of cover and more than enough firepower to put up a fight. As it was, our heroes were tired from the journey, out in the open street with minimal cover at best, and the only weapons they possessed were Riddick's shivs.

But there was a glimmer of hope for them yet. They were currently on a very good position to make a run for the ship. Riddick had really only been joking with Tori about how far they were from the ship as a way to try and make her run further between breaks, so they were actually only about a quarter mile from his ship's location while Draco and his boys were about two miles down the road at a dead stop.

"Run," Riddick said it as a calm command as he took off towards the ship hoping Tori had heard him and was following close behind; Tori had screamed it at him as she took off in the same direction at the same time.

As if that word had been a signal for them as well, as his men set off after them again Draco mounted the firing platform. Once Draco had Riddick in his crosshairs, everyone heard the shot.

His men knew there was a gun fired, but beyond that they were oblivious.

Draco knew he had a clean shot and that he'd not only "bag the beast", he'd also very soon have that bitch back.

Riddick was sure that Tori would be the target since she was the one farther back. He knew Draco wanted her back, so he figured he would just wing her to slow her down enough to catch her.

Because Tori was farther back she saw the laser scope dot on Riddick's back. She could plainly see that it was going to be a kill shot and she wasn't going to let that asshole kill him.

After Riddick registered the shot he turned to make sure Tori hadn't been hit. All he caught was a glimpse of her clutching her side and panting to keep up, as she had been doing all night.

So, naturally, when she told him to keep going and not worry about her, he thought nothing more of it then that he had missed them both.

A mere hop over the fence and another eighth of a mile jog and our dynamic duo reached their destination. Here Riddick had the bigger guns and haul plating to keep them safe from their pursuers.

Now, I could tell you all that all Riddick had to do was pick up the right gun and it was all over with. That he took down each one with a single shot and now they would be safe to live their lives, but then I'd be lying. However, an epic battle didn't occur either.

Both sides fought for a time, but only our heroes actually killed anyone. Tori did her best with the gun and managed to kill one of the guards, but not before she got nicked a few times with bullets whizzing by her. Riddick killed the other two; the guard first and Draco after a fair amount of time. Then, to make sure they couldn't come after her again, Riddick went to each corpse and shot them point blank in the head.

But alas, our heroine's battle was far from over.

By the time Riddick returned to the ship where he had left Tori in safe keeping, she was laying unconscious on the ramp to the rear storage hanger in an ever growing pool of blood.

Suddenly, Riddick wasn't looking at the woman he had grown to love dieing on his ship's ramp, he was eighteen again, scrawny, helpless, and afraid as he watched the only other person in the Universe who had ever cared about him dieing in a pool of her own blood after having been stabbed by her partner.

_He was eight when she found him all alone on some shit hole of a planet living on the streets doing anything to survive._

_She was the one good merc in the entire Universe. Short, messy, blonde hair; tall, lithe, athletic build; and the most piercing blue eyes Riddick had ever seen. She exuded the confidence of a warrior and the solidity of a mother. She could pick out your moves before you made them and she always seemed to know when you were trying to feed her bullshit for breakfast. But somehow, she never saw it coming._

Riddick rushed Tori to his med bay and began scans to check for internal damage and blood lose. When the computer found no internal injuries, which was a miracle to begin with considering that she was hit in the midsection, just not in her gut, Riddick placed her on his newly acquired surgical table and allowed its computer to patch her up.

All he could do now was wait for it to finish with Tori so the computer could analyze for blood type and begin production on synthesized blood to speed up her recovery time.

Time to wait meant time to think.

_She and her partner, Johns, had received a special bounty for a young boy. He had done just about everything to survive on his own except rape people, and the officials of Zela Prime wanted him off of the planet immediately. They didn't care where they took him, just so long as he was off of their planet and away from their people. Once he was removed they would get their money, which was all any merc truly cared about._

_Johns was the one who found him, hidden between two dumpsters, deep in the shadows of an alleyway. He took no chances taking the kid in, stunning and sedating him, as well as shoving a bit in his mouth and wrapping chains heavier then him around his wrists and ankles so he had to carry the kid in over his shoulders as he hauled him to the ship and off the planet. Even as a kid Riddick hated Johns._

_When Riddick woke up, he was chained to a hospital type bed on a ship and a youngish woman was hovering over him in a mother hen sort of way._

_It never occurred to him to shy away for her attentions or for him to flinch when she touched an area that was bruised. He merely looked up at her in a calm relaxed state with his deep chocolate, brown eyes, suggesting that he had planned out everything so he could end up here._

_When she noticed he had woken up, she neither flinched nor showed any signs of surprise. She looked him dead in the eye and stated,"My name is Arabella, but you can call me Bell for short. You're on my ship, the Necromancer, and I expect you to treat my partner and myself with respect, or I'll blast your ass into space. Is that clear?"_

_"Crystal. But if he lays another hand on me, I'll blast his ass into space."_

_"That seems like a fair trade. Got a name?"_

_"Riddick."_

Riddick could hear the computer as it continued to analyze the girl on the bed, the beeps of the heart monitor as it signaled that she was still alive, and the whoosh of air from the oxygen tank as it kept her lungs working.

He truly fucked up. He was careless and now he was going to lose her.

_From then on Bell became Riddick's adopted mother. She taught him everything she knew about her trade and kept him safe from Johns and his need to sell Riddick to the highest paying slam. And he was reasonably safe so long as there were other more prominent bounties to keep him occupied and "rolling in creds"._

_Riddick's bounty remained nonexistent so long as he was with them, but after he turned fifteen and decided that he wanted to rejoin the human race and make a difference, his bounty grew. Once people found out about his past and the kinds of things he had done, no one wanted him around except the bad people, which only served to cause his bounty to grow with the rise in the body toll from the work they gave him, which caused Johns to look in his direction more and more._

_After three years of his bounty growing and it finally reaching the point where it was no longer passable Johns finally decided to go after Riddick with or without Bell's help._

Once the computer was done analyzing Tori's blood a sub-system alert went off in the med bay. A single word repeatedly flashed itself on the screen:

**Bell**

It was the alert Riddick had specially programmed in the computer of every ship he acquired. It meant that he'd found her, Bell's daughter.

_Riddick had managed to keep in contact with Bell over the years, always on secure channels, never the same frequency, just in case, and always using their own special encryption that only they could decipher._

_After the latest bounty spike and Johns suddenly disappearing, Bell contacted Riddick and told him it was urgent that they meet in person._

_The standard precautions were observed; securing the area, stowing away the weapons, and making sure that while they were completely surrounded by people, they couldn't be heard, and they could get to an exit quickly should anything happen. Once taken care of, they began their long talk as if nothing had ever changed between them, and he'd never left the ship._

_They spent most of the time avoiding the subject they both knew was hanging over them, and just caught up on everything that wasn't said in transmissions, or in the letters._

_Bell told him of the different bounties she'd gone after in his absence, and Riddick, discretely, told her of his travels and the different jobs he'd had._

_At some point the conversation turned to Bell's life before she became a merc. She told him of her family and how she became partners with Johns. This seemed odd to Riddick since she never opened up to him while he remained on the ship, until…_

_"Then, shortly after my daughter turned two…"_

_"You have a kid, and you work as a merc? When do you see her," Riddick interrupted?_

_"I don't. Shortly after her second birthday a murderer I was chasing got the better of me and nearly killed me._

_"I found out later that he wasn't even a real bounty. His boss sent out a fake bounty for me to find so I'd go after him so he'd be able to kill me as revenge for my throwing his brother in some nowhere slam with high security._

"_He'd left me for dead in some back alley on the planet I'd chased him to. I wouldn't even have chased him down that alley if he hadn't been spouting how he would go after my daughter and kill her if I didn't get him first. I knew it was a trap, yet I couldn't let him go after her if there was anything I could do to stop him._

"_It was pure luck that Johns found me when he did. If he hadn't, you'd be in some slam…"_

_"And you'd be dead. At least he's not a total scumbag," Riddick slipped in at her pause._

_"And I never came back from the grave."_

_"Why? Why not come back and let everyone you care about know that you aren't dead?"_

_"Because, so long as everyone in the Underworld believes me to be dead, no one will go after my daughter as a way to get to me."_

_But alas, when the subject they both knew they were here to discuss could no longer be avoided, Bell stated that she didn't blame him for what he did. She knew, or knew of, the men he had killed to survive after he left. They had all been evil to the core and Bell had known that someday they would get what they had coming to them._

_"But, Kiddo, you have got to run, and never contact me again. Johns' disappeared now that your bounty is so high and you know how much he always wanted to sell you to a slam."_

_"I remember. And you know damn well I hate that name, even though you are the only person who can get away with calling me Kiddo."_

_A blush crept over her cheeks. "Do you think you could do me a favor during your travels?"_

_"Bell, you know I'd do anything for you. Just name it."_

_"Find my daughter. I don't know where she'll be, but I do know you'll know her when you find her."_

_"And just how would you know that? I don't know anything about her."_

An alert went off that broke Riddick out of his trance that signaled time to change the bandaging on Tori's side as well as one that told him that a pint of blood was finally finished and ready for her to use. He went through the monotonous tasks barely even noticing that he was moving. He was numb all over his entire body, and his mind continued to flit back to the last time he'd seen Bell.

_She handed him a tiny med com and said, "Because she has the same rare DNA as me. She is almost an exact copy of myself, except she had her father's hair and eye color. As well, she'll have a few anomalies in her blood as I do._

"_I've always called it my survival genes, but after getting to know you, I'm beginning to think it's Furian DNA. It's really the only reason I've managed to cheat death so many times and continue to do a job no one else really believes in."_

"_But why haven't you tried to find her yet?"_

"_Because I'm sure there is still a danger after her. I can't risk anyone going after her so they can get to me."_

_Before Riddick could form the question, a pistol blast was heard and the screams of hundreds filled the air. However, the bullet had missed it's target._

_Bell realized just in time where the bullet was heading, the back of Riddick's skull, and managed to pull him out of the way. Riddick didn't even have time to register what had happened before a fight broke out. She lunged at Johns as he in turn lunged at Riddick, both holding shivs at the ready._

_A rather short, violent battle ensued only to end with Johns standing behind Bell, one arm locked around her neck, cutting off air supply, while the other held firmly in place his shiv. Blood seeped from her mouth as Riddick realized where Johns had struck her; the fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta, the sweet spot._

_Riddick snapped at the sight of her blood and her body going limp. He retrieved her discarded shiv as he bounded for Johns. Caught in the same chokehold he'd had Bell in just moments before, he could feel Riddick going for the same spot._

"_She had it coming Riddick. She's been keeping me from taking your killing ass into the proper authorities for far too long. I wouldn't even have gone after like I did if she had just stayed out of the way and allowed me to come after you as I'd always planned. She got herself killed."_

_Riddick's grip on the blade faltered for a mere moment, but it was enough for it to slip down an eighth of an inch; just enough to save his life, but painful none the less. He threw Johns' limp body to the ground and crawled over to where Bell lay in a pool of her own blood._

_As he held a dying Bell in his arms, he cried the only tears he had ever shed for anyone. Then he swore that those would be the only ones he ever shed again._

Now, he had finally found her, Bell's daughter. Of course it had taken him nine years to do it, even though he'd been through a few slams between then and now. And for some reason he hadn't figured it out until after a couple of years after he had found her the first time.

But, nevertheless, he had found her, had kept his word to his somewhat adopted mother, and found her just in time for her to die for him just as her mother had all of those years ago.

**A/N: I'm sorry for yet another delay in updating, but things have just continued to come between me and my computer. Been working on plot twists and things of that nature, that I hope comes out better than I'm thinking they will. I do hope to be able to keep up with the updating better than I have, but as of now, I'm not making any promises.**


	10. Impluses of the Wicked

**Disclaimer: As you all know by now, if you already knew it before you read it here, than I didn't come up with it, and therefore I don't own it. But don't let that stop you from enjoying it.**

A week passed and there was no change in Tori's condition, which both worried and calmed Riddick. On the one hand, she wasn't getting any worse; however, she wasn't getting any better either.

Because of the rarity of her blood type and the specifics of a few of her strains of DNA, the med com took longer to synthesize than Riddick would have liked. According to the manual, it was only supposed to take about thirty minutes for a pint of normal everyday blood to be synthesized, but since Tori's had rarities, it took longer for the computer to recreate them. That meant that instead of it taking only half an hour, it took nearly three hours for one pint. So, by the time the computer had a pint ready, Tori's body had already managed a pint of its own.

Twice the blood in half the time and it still wasn't enough to wake her from her unconscious state.

Riddick hated the entire situation. He couldn't take off for the wide open space, for his own freedom, because it could advance Tori's condition enough to kill her if anything should happen during take off. He couldn't do anything more for her than he already had with no formal training and not knowing any doctors on the surface he could trust to take care of her without asking any questions about everything. And anyways, he had to stay planet side just in case what he was doing wasn't enough and her condition progressed of its own. Riddick would have to be able to get her to a hospital, even if they did ask too many questions, so they could save her life.

He was trapped and helpless, and Riddick refused to remain like that for long.

On the seventh night Riddick's animal side couldn't stand to be caged any longer. Even being on his ship, the one place that signified freedom, felt like an ever shrinking cage. So, instead of keeping his vigil over Tori, Riddick ventured off in search of a way to release his beast.

It was the type of club you could loose yourself in; lights flashed, music blared, and every corner was kept dark enough for hiding in. It was his kind of club; loud, dark, and plenty of exits.

While in one part of the club people crowded a tiny dance floor and ground their bodies together to hypnotic music wearing barely there clothing, the other part housed the calmer sort of customers. Scantily clad women came out onto a stage and stripped for the men while collecting the money so generously bestowed upon them.

And on special request, and loads more money, any man could request the company of any of the women he'd seen dancing that night. The amount of time spent in that woman's company was directly related to the amount of money spent by any given man.

Riddick hadn't planned on anything more than going to watch for a while knocking a few back, relaxing, and attempting to get his mind off of Tori laying on the med bay bed barely clinging to life. That is…

Until she came on the stage.

If he hadn't known any better he would have bet money that it was Tori up there shaking her ass for all to see. She had exactly the same build; a lithe, athletic frame, crystal clear blue eyes; deep enough for any man to drown in if he was unprepared to look away, and shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was neither straight nor curly, but had that sexy, just got out of bed waviness that was gorgeous when left loose and wild.

The moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her. It wasn't as if he was purposefully attempting to be an asshole to Tori, she was just unconscious and unlikely to ever wake again. And this young girl before him continually made his dick get harder with every sway of her hips.

"I'm placing an order for the girl on stage right now. What's her rate?" Riddick had calmly walked to the back room of the club where the manager's office was located in order to place his order.

Without so much as looking up the manager blew through his usual routine. "For an hour, the night, or a day?" He already knew which girl was up on the stage, he got the free show from his office.

"For at least a couple of hours. Been a while since I've been planet side. So how much?" For some reason Riddick felt a little more talkative than he normally would have been, and this guy was pissing him off by not even so much as looking at him when he was talking to him.

"For two hours at her rate… That brings your total to eight hundred creds, and that's just the basics, if you want to use any toys, it'll cost more."

"What's with the rate spike?" Riddick still appeared calm on the outside, but inside he was thinking of methods for ripping him to shreds.

"She's more popular than any other girl available. So, do you want any toys to play with?"

"No, basic will do just fine. When do I get her? I have somewhere else I need to be rather soon, so I don't have time to wait."

"Two months from next Thursday. She's booked up until then, no exceptions." He still hadn't even looked up from the floor show, so he didn't see Riddick get pissed off, but he did hear it.

Riddick slammed his fists on the little man's desk and nearly broke it in half. That got his attention. "What the fuck do you mean by telling me that it's going to be two months before she's free? Why the hell didn't you say something before I started placing the order?"

"You didn't ask. And my only job is to make sure that the business keeps coming in, not to tell you that the girl you want to fuck isn't available for some time. I'd lose a lot of business that way."

"Well, if you don't do something to fix this situation so I get her right the fuck away, for the amount of money I'm paying you, then you are going to lose more than just some business." With that, Riddick had a shiv at the man's throat with him pinned to the back wall of his office, gasping for air.

"I'll see what I can do," he said with little more than pure fear in his voice.

Had Riddick not been driven solely on hormones, he might have noticed the décor of the room he'd just purchased for the next couple of hours. He might have noticed the luxurious furniture, the ambianic fireplace, or even the light, flowing, gossamer curtains that framed the queen-sized, four-poster bed. But he was six foot three inch, one hundred and eighty pound slab of pure hormone driven man who could only notice that laying a top that bed, behind those curtains, there was a somewhat willing female he could fuck until his dick was limp and forget that the only woman he'd ever wanted to love was fighting for her life in his medical bay on his ship and that he should be there helping her to fight.

Riddick stalked over, like the natural predator that he was, with a growing growl emanating from deep within. By the time he had made it over to the bed he was stark naked, standing erect, and little more than a beast in heat.

He had at least enough presence of mind to make is presence enjoyable for the young girl his beast had it's sights set on. Instead of merely walking up to the side of the bed and mounting her for his own needs to be met, he came to her from the foot of the bed, up between her parted legs, and slowly made his way north, with a few stops along the way.

First, he removed the sheet covering her most sensitive of areas, exposing her completely. Then, he dipped a finger into her inner folds to test her out.

He'd had enough girls in this line of work to know how things worked. The best ones were always given a drug to heighten reactions to the partners, no matter how bad they were, and to continually return them to a virgin-like status for more fun for the men.

Once he'd found all of her walls, and practically had her cumming from just his finger, he pulled out and made sure she watched him taste her on himself. That got her juices flowing even faster. When the scent of her heightened sex reached his nose, he dove back down to her core and began to taste, tease, and suck at her clit, all while her screams began to increase in volume and frequency.

After her exasperatingly loud orgasm, Riddick began his tediously slow upward journey, making her body come alive all over again, while positioning himself just right between her legs for a smoother entry.

Just as he was about to enter her dripping folds to bring her to another climax and give himself the beginnings of his release, a tightening in his chest stopped him dead.

Suddenly, Riddick couldn't breathe and his entire body felt like one giant nerve ending. He felt like at any moment he would die, but he couldn't just yet. That's when he realized something was wrong with Tori, that she needed him there immediately. Without so much as a word to the female on the bed beneath him, Riddick raced back to his ship, just getting the basics of his clothes back on as he reached the door.

He just hoped that he wasn't too late when he got back to the ship. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Tori while he wasn't there to take care of her.

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe I did two chapters for this story more or less in one day. Just suddenly had the energy and focus to get on the computer and type everything out. Maybe there is hope for me yet. This story is going to take a weird turn in a few chapters, but that was just the direction that my mind took this story. I hope I don't loose anyone in the twist. Continue to enjoy and I'll continue to post, as I get the ideas flowing. Until next chapter. **


	11. Hate Me Today

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to have to say this, I do not own any part of Riddick that you already knew about. But he's about the only thing in this story that I don't own.**

**The apartment in this story is one that I wish wholeheartedly that I owned myself, and the bathtub is one that my uncle once owned before he moved again. Enjoy.**

There, at the top of the loading ramp, much to his surprise and delight was Tori. However, much to his displeasure, the moment she saw him, she round-house kicked him, landing him flat on his ass.

Whenever he recovered he found himself bound and gagged with a horse bit.

"So, Sleeping Beauty, how do you like bondage?" Riddick could only glare in response. "I'm glad you like it so much, because you are going to be spending quite a lot of time here, fully conscious and bound as payment for being bound to the med bed for so long.

"You see Riddick; I don't do bondage, for any reason. It tends to put me in a rather jumpy mood, much as it does you I suppose. I have this thing against being made to know that I'm vulnerable to another person, don't like not being in control of my own body.

"So, now you'll spend the next week in this little chamber, completely conscious and helpless. The chrono in front of your face will tick down the amount of time you have left in those restraints. Once the timer reads zero, you'll be free to move about the ship once more, but by then, I'll be long gone, and I'm not coming back. Good-bye."

With a last touch to the cryo chamber, and a stop over at the control panel to set the defense systems so he wouldn't be attacked while he was stuck in there, she left the ship.

* * *

Misdirection is the key to any good defense. So why should she have to leave a perfectly good planet only to have to remain on the run until either Riddick finally found her or he finally gave up? With Draco and his men out of the picture, and Riddick incapacitated in the cryo chamber, Tori had no reason to actually leave; just make it look like she had left, and leave a few clues later on for him to follow even farther away.

* * *

By the time Riddick was released from his personal prison, he was furious and determined to find her again. But strange as it may seem, he wasn't enraged by or even at her, just at himself. For everything she had just put him through in the last couple of weeks, he couldn't find one iota of anger to direct at her.

He had been the idiot who put her life in jeopardy by pissing off Draco and his men that night. She had saved his miserable life by blocking the shot that was undoubtedly meant for him, and she'd fought all the way to the end despite the fact that she was bleeding to death. Then, while she was at her most vulnerable point, when she needed him there to protect and watch over her while he helped her to wake up, he left. He left the room; the ship; the area; to go across town to some hide away bar so he could release his beast.

He may not have actually done anything with the girl, well, not anything too serious, but even he knew he didn't stand a chance of ever getting her back. There was no excuse he could make, no reason that he could offer to her in apology for his actions. He would forever be an asshole of the highest degree for ever attempting to be with another woman while she lay on her death bed and an even bigger moron for throwing it all away.

However, even knowing that he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell, he still had to find her, apologize for his actions, and give his side of events no matter how lame they may be. If he didn't try everything to get her back, than he would forever regret the untried path.

* * *

Things happen to a person when they leave this world for the amount of time Tori had; and she was no exception. Some people take on a whole new outlook on life, where others merely retreat to some other realm of existence that none can really understand unless they have been there as well.

Everything about her personality and moods took on a darker tone. It wasn't like she was spouting death sonnets, wearing all black, and wishing for the dark embrace of death, but she wasn't all sunshine and flowers either. She landed somewhere in the middle range with a darker tendency.

She refused to return to the ring, but being out on her own meant that she had to have a way to earn money for things like food and rent for an apartment. With no other skills in her arsenal to make money with, she reverted to her other standby; self-defense teacher.

In a town where the main focus of the many were fighting and killing, self-defense for women and children made anyone a lot of money, but an especially large amount of money could be made if you could also give advanced fighting techniques to men and women of the ring. She had just been lucky to have had a friend there on the planet that had been ready to retire from the life of constant fighting.

With this new lifestyle came a new identity to suit. She no longer went by the name Tori Weatherstorm, but instead she was now Taya Waters. She no longer considered herself as part of any ring, but as someone who prepared others for the ring and their eventual fate.

The friend who had given up his position has head of the defense classes also left her with his old apartment. She had to have a place to live to go with this new job, so why not make sure it was within reasonable distance from the class and local ring. A place within walking distance, but not so close that the late night fights would interrupt her sleep.

The apartment itself was exquisite. More along the lines of a small home; it was perfect for one, yet spacious enough for two. The living room was the largest room of the entire place, with a full size couch, end tables on either end, an overstuffed chair that match the couch perfectly, coffee table, entertainment center, and working fireplace. And all of this was beautifully arranged to make the room seem ever more spacious.

Next, came the kitchen and dinning area. The dinning area was actually set apart from the rest of the living room with enough space for a six-person dinning table and china cabinet. The kitchen was even a modest sized kitchen. There was room enough to cook and have another person in there with you without having to cram together.

Further back were the bedroom and bathroom.

The room held a queen size bed and reasonably sized desk with com system, and to top it all off, there was room enough to walk around without stumbling over everything. There was a big bay window with sitting alcove near the desk for natural light to flow into the room and inspire the soul. And her closet was more like another small room. Rods to hang up clothes on either side, a built in dresser to the bottom right for all of her delicates and other things that couldn't be hung up, and to the left, a cubby hold for things like shoes and purses.

The bathroom she was most breath taken over. While it had the basic necessities; toilet, sink, and shower, it also had a full vanity to accompany the sink, and an enormous tub. Not one of those tubs that only about half a normal body could fit into either, this thing was huge. It was more like an indoor pool, but for bathing. A two foot deep, round jacoozie type bathtub, room to stretch out or for another to join you without having to sit in their lap, but it was still an option.

When her friend had told her what the rent for this place was a month, she thought he must have been joking, until she saw it. After that, she would have paid anything for it.

But even with a new career and a new identity, she still had to have a new appearance.

However, how does one disguise oneself from a man who can smell the subtle changes in a person's mood? It's difficult to say the least, barring any magical concealment, but it is entirely possible to throw him off with misdirection methods of perfume and scented body washes. Other cosmetic solutions are easily applied to the hair and face to aid in these methods of hiding.

Tori did everything she could think of barring surgery to hide herself out in the open. Instead of being a shoulder length, blonde hair, blue eyed beauty, she was now a short, curly, brunette hair, jade eyed hottie. And to throw Riddick off of her trail should he ever find her, she no longer smelt of clear summer days at the beach, but instead rich tropical fruits of the deepest jungles of old Earth.

Otherwise, she was essentially the same. She could do nothing about her height, she chose not to do anything about her build, and didn't have the money to actually go through with facial reconstruction. Now it was up to fate whether or not Riddick ever found her again.

It didn't take Tori long to establish herself with her students, and she even began to feel comfortable in the little community around her. She even began to feel that she'd either sent Riddick far enough away he would either never find her or that he would give up looking for her, and either way was great for her.

She kept to herself for the most part, but allowed herself to make a few choice friends with the people in her building, and a few of the people surrounding her little gym. It had been hard starting off in a new surrounding having to learn how to become a part of a community that doesn't fear you, but she adapted and at least earned a few people's respect.

She refused to go to any of the rings around her apartment. It wasn't for fear that she couldn't cut it, but rather that she would do as well as before and attract Riddick's, or another Draco's, attention. If anything like that were to happen then she would have to leave the life that she'd grown to love, and she swore she'd never do anything to jeopardize it.

Besides, when you are the most sot after Defensive teacher and you realize that the majority of your students frequent the surrounding rings, it's not good for business to go there and wipe the floor with them. The whole point to her job was to help her students become better in the ring, and going there to show them up would only succeed in her students losing confidence in themselves. Then they'd never come back and she'd lose her job and her way of life. Not a good combo.

* * *

He should have known! All along she'd been on that planet.

She'd faked the entire thing, sending him on a wild goose chase by making him believe that she'd left the planet. All of that just to be rid of him so she could stay behind and never have to see him again.

He'd only followed her leads for about three planets when he'd managed to get ahead of her tricks and realized just how far she had gone to get rid of him.

After depleting nearly all of his resources trying to catch up to her, he had to stay docked on the last planet he "chased" her to in order to earn enough money to get the necessary supplies and information to get back to her. He wouldn't make the same mistake with this female. She'd been able to fool him once; she'd not get another chance so soon.

**A/N: I am so sorry for how long this chapter took me. Every time I came anywhere near my computer I lost interest with trying to type up this chapter to this story and would start working on a different story. I'm attempting stay focused more on just a couple of stories at a time, but that could change at any point in time. I apologize now for any more delays there may be in the future.**


End file.
